Human-computer interactions have progressed to the point where humans can control computing devices, including gaming devices, and provide input to those devices, by speaking. These devices may employ techniques to identify the words spoken by a human user based on the various qualities of a received audio input. For example, in response to a user spoken wake word or wake command, a device may turn on. Such techniques are called speech recognition or automatic speech recognition (ASR). Speech recognition combined with language processing techniques may allow a user to control a device to perform tasks based on the user's spoken commands. Speech recognition may be used by computers, hand-held devices, telephone computer systems, kiosks, and a wide variety of other devices to improve human-computer interactions.